


I will sing a song, beside you

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Late at Night, Little things, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i am so sorry its short, larry - Freeform, louis sings harry to sleep, loving touches and caresses, slight insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep, and wants Louis to sing to him. Sing little things, of all songs. Louis of course, complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will sing a song, beside you

**Author's Note:**

> i am really sorry for its length, its just drabble, its pointless fluff. its a bit lame, but anyways...

“Harry can you stop that already?”

Louis was getting slightly annoyed by how much Harry was moving and fidgeting around, when he himself was trying to go to sleep. Harry cuddled closer to him.

“Lou…I can’t get sleep,” he whined, sounding so desperate all irritation was replaced with affection.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked, turning a bit towards Harry, brushing his hair out of his face gently. Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ shoulder, and mumbled, “I don’t know.”

Louis pulled him closer so that Harry was half laying on him, face pressed into his chest. He trailed his hands down Harry’s back, tracing patterns and humming absently under his breath.

Harry lifted his head to look at him. Louis turned to see him with wide eyes and an innocent expression. _Now what?_

“Louis…can you please sing to me?” he asked, and how could Louis say no, when Harry had asked him so nicely? (Besides, he could never say no to his boy, but that’s another point)

“of course, love. What do you want me to sing, hmm?” he asked sweetly. Harry blinked happily at him.

“Little things.”

Louis let out a laugh in surprise. But of course he’d want that song (which he practically usually serenades Louis to anyways).

“Really, Harold? You’re so predictable.” Harry only grinned wider, and pressed closer to him.

“ _Your hand fits in mine like its made just for me”_ He linked their hands together and heard Harry sigh.

“ _But bear this in mind it was, meant to be”_ he pressed his thumb lightly to Harry’s anchor tattoo.

“ _And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, and it all makes sense to me.”_

He let his other hand trail lightly across Harry’s face, and Harry scrunched his nose up in delight of all the attention he was getting.

“ _I know you’ve never loved, the crinkles by your eyes when you smile”_ he thumbed under Harry’s eyes lovingly, singing softly and lowly.

“ _You’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs”_ Harry giggled at the soft touches to his bare skin, and Louis smiled warmly.

“ _The dimples in your back, at the bottom of your spine, But I’ll love them endlessly.”_  Harry’s eyes were drooping now, his body going loose and pliant.

“ _I won’t let these little things slip, out, of my mouth._

_But if I do, its you, oh its you, they add up to._

_I’m in love with you….and all your little things.”_ Louis brought their linked hands to his face, kissing Harry’s fingertips, not being able to take his eyes off the small, content smile Harry had on his face.

He continued humming the rest of the songs, pressing little tender touches to different places, to his cheeks, to the soft skin of his wrist, at the nape of his neck, and Harry was breathing softly, not yet asleep, but not awake.

“ _I’m in love with you… and all your little things…”_ he finished the song, Harry now breathing evenly, one hand on top of Louis’ chest, looking completely innocent and young. Louis couldn’t help but kiss his forehead tenderly.

“G’night Lou..” he heard Harry mumble, and he smiled so wide, ridiculously endeared by his sleepy voice.

“Goodnight baby. I love you.” He whispered, kissing him short and sweet on his lips. Harry’s lips quirked up into a trace of a smile.

“Love you too…” he mumbled back, breaths evening out and body going heavy as he fell asleep. Louis smiled secretly. This Harry, was something only he was lucky to see, and he relished that fact, falling asleep not much later than Harry, legs tangled together, and chests falling and rising in sync. And for that moment they slept, no worry or inhibition bothering them.


End file.
